Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an answering of consecutive questions, and more particularly to an answering of consecutive questions in a single-user or multi-user situation.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, robots which can provide customer services are placed in stores. These robots can answer questions made by a customer, using a speech-to-text and text-to-speech technologies.
Recent technology advancements have resulted in high accuracy, to some extent, to a single question-answering.
The following Patent Literature [1] discloses robots and robotic systems for providing customer service within a facility (see [0005]).
The following Non-patent Literature [A] discloses 3D virtual humans and physical human-like robots can be used to interact with people in a remote location in order to increase the feeling of presence (see Abstract).
However, these literatures do not provide a technique for answering consecutive questions made not only by a single-user but also by multi-users with a high accuracy.